


Protecting

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Captain James Hook Embracing Cecilia's Spirit, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After remembering his betrothed, Captain Hook vows to protect her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecting

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters

 

Captain Hook scowled and stood near his bed. *It’s almost the anniversary of your death, Cecilia.* He trembled with rage. *I couldn’t protect you after my brother captured your ship many years ago, Cecilia. I couldn’t protect you during your final moments alive.* He ceased trembling.

*Perhaps I’ll eventually protect your grave marker, Cecilia. Perhaps I’ll protect you in spirit after I perish.* Captain Hook smiled for a moment. *If we are reunited in spirit at all.* 

Captain Hook looked ahead. His eyes widened the minute Cecilia’s spirit faded into view. He gasped before he stepped back. Captain Hook recognized Cecilia’s long dress, matching hat, etc. He shook his head in disbelief. ‘’Why are you here, Cecilia?’’ he asked.

A smile formed on Cecilia’s face. She approached Captain Hook. She wrapped her arms around the man she still loved. Cecilia viewed Captain Hook blushing for a few minutes. 

‘’I found you, James. Embrace me. Never release me.’’

Captain Hook embraced Cecilia. He smiled again as tears streamed down his face. He kissed Cecilia on the lips for a long time. ‘’I’ll protect you this time, Cecilia.’’ Captain Hook viewed Cecilia resting her head on his chest. She was happy in her betrothed’s protective arms.

 

The End


End file.
